Coming Down
by Shyx
Summary: Hermione’s been kidnapped and instead of out there searching Harry stuck baby-sitting a newly converted, but drugged, Draco. Is it friendship or betrayal that Draco’s offering, and does he even know himself? COMPLETE
1. A strange Awakening

TITLE: Coming Down  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: *indicates thought*  
  
Summary: Hermione's been kidnapped and instead of out there searching Harry stuck baby-sitting a newly converted, but drugged, Draco. Is it friendship or betrayal that Draco's offering, and does he even no himself?  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly the world started to come back into focus. Only nothing looked familiar. He was lying on a strange bed, no dark black sheets covered him but a rich green doona. And he was still dressed, he must have passed out.   
  
At least whoever had thought to cover him with the doona had thought to take his shoes off. Moving to sit he groaned, every muscle ached. What the hell was I doing last night? More importantly where the hell am I now? His head throbbed as he strained for an answer. He'd probably drunk too much, that was all.   
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. A rush of dizziness met him and he grabbed the bedpost. He struggled to keep his balance and remain conscious. He was so light headed and confused, like he suddenly had cotton balls for brains.   
  
He made to move again when he noticed his hands. Blood, they were covered in dried blood, his sleeve soaked in it, memories stirred in his mind. This time when the dizziness came, Draco didn't fight it, he let it take him with it into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was running. From the pain in his legs he realised he'd been running for a while. He didn't exactly know why, he just knew he had to get away. A sense of terror pressed him on. It couldn't have been the alcohol, he'd only had one wine for God's sake.   
  
He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, so irrational, it wasn't exactly his style, but ever time he made to stop he heard it in the distance, the horrible anguished scream of someone in pain. That wasn't as bad as the sounds that followed though, the ones of malicious laughter. And it was getting closer.  
  
He was flying through the woods at an incredible speed. Dodging trees and barely keeping balance. In the back of his mind he knew he should be exhausted by now, knew he couldn't go on like this much longer. He hit a tree root and went sprawling to his knees. His hands went down to steady themselves and landed in a stream. Water! He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. He gulped down as much as possible till he felt sick.   
  
He looked down and saw his reflection in the stream. His faced was scratched by passing branches, his hair matted and dirty, but his eyes. God his eyes! The pupil had dilated till they were completely black, he looked inhuman, he looked like a monster. Somewhere in his mind he was aware that he'd been drugged, but all his could do was scream.   
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry paced his lounge room, worry lines creased his face. Hermione was missing. It had been declared official now, he knew Ron was out there investigating and he wanted to be out there with him. Instead he was stuck baby sitting. Why me! Why aren't I out there searching instead of waiting for Hedwig to come back with any news? Silently he cursed Draco under he breath. He had to become a skitzo now didn't he? Couldn't have waited to go pick a side to fight on until after I found Hermione. God he was irritating! Selfish prat.   
  
Harry tensed as he heard a thump come from his bedroom. "Malfoy? That you?" if it is I'm going to thump you for wasting my time. "Malfoy? You ok?" Hope not. Harry made his way to the door listening for an answer. Harry rolled his eyes, honestly why was he worried about? Draco's middle name was melodramatic. Harry opened the door and saw Draco's crumpled form by the bed. Rushing to his side Harry checked his vitals. He was still breathing, dam.   
  
Sighing he heaved Draco up as best he could and put him back on the bed awkwardly. He took a moment to look at Draco. He was covered in dry blood. Most of it was his. What the hell had he been doing last night? Before Dumbledoor left he'd explained that Draco had been trying to scratch his own eyes out, and that Draco was lucky he bit his nails. He also said that Draco had made a choice. Harry and that something bad had happened to him last night. When he woke up he was going to need someone to talk to. Someone he knew whose side they were on.   
  
Draco had been drugged and would probably be suffering side effects. "Potentially dangerous." Is what Dumbledoor had said, even wandless he would be, and he needed someone he could trust to watch him.  
  
Harry sighed, trust? He wasn't so sure if Dumbledoor should have. At this moment Harry was feeling so annoyed at Draco that he might have killed him to rid himself of Draco's unconscious ass. He looked at Draco. He looked the same, even in sleep he had an air of arrogance. But I don't understand him anymore, not since graduation... Draco started groaning. God, I'm sitting here bored out of my brain and Draco's having perverted dreams just great. The groaning got louder and Harry recognized it wasn't the nice naughty kind, Draco seemed to be having a fit. His arms started flying wildly, then Draco started screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay on his back and sighed. He really couldn't be bothered with this tonight. He'd only graduated from Hogwarts a week ago and he was still recovering from the hang over and partly still from the battle. But in is father's usual style he was throwing a party.   
  
It made no sense at all to Draco, Voldemort had lost two of the inner circle at the graduation battle. Obviously his father thought they had to drown their sorrows in style. Oh goody Death Eaters all round. Draco could just imagine the conversations that would come up.   
  
"So Draco, what are you going to do now schools over?" and then that very heavy silence would follow, his parents expectant stares. *Oh no Draco, don't feel any pressure to join the dark side of the force. These second thoughts you've been having for the past 2 years are just a pesky little faze that you'll forget all about when you raping and murdering.*   
  
Draco knew his father was starting to see through his excuses about waiting to receive the dark mark. Oh sure as far as everyone knew he was Gun-ho for the Dark Lord. But he'd become more and more disobedient, whenever his father saw his loyalty waning he suffered. *Maybe I should just stay up here and wallow in self-pity.* Draco knew better though.   
  
He stood up and straightened his robes. Looking in the mirror his set his face to half sneer, half smirk. His gaze drifted to his eyes. He tried his hardest to turn them to ice, to rub all emotion from them. Any kind of emotion could be used against him downstairs. Even hate.   
  
*When was the last time I smiled?* Draco shook the thought from his mind. His hearing caught sounds coming from the party. They sounded excited, Voldemort no doubt had just killed something, or was planning to. *God I hate them*. Disgusted at them, and then at himself for his lack of loyalty, Draco set his face and opened the door. It was show time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco?" Someone was shaking him. "Draco?" Still shaking. "Malfoy!" This was beginning to get annoying. "For fucks sake Malfoy snap out of it" then SLAP! Draco's eyes flew open and he made to punch the thing that was causing him such discomfort. He missed, it was a feeble attempt anyhow, he felt so weak.   
  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"Honestly Malfoy you were screaming you head off" Draco had to concentrate to focus on the other person.  
  
"Potter what the fuck are you doing here?" He saw Harry roll his eyes.  
  
"Well it is my house you know."  
  
Odd. Why the fuck was he in Harry's house. Things started coming back to Draco. Something had happened last night, something… but what! God his brain hurt. And now of all places to be, he was in Harry fucking Potter's house. Maybe it was Potter who did it. He stared at the blood on his hands. *Whose blood? Mine?* He wouldn't put it past Potter to do something like this. He'd probably pretended to help him so he could get him alone. He knew Potter hated him, he was probably trying to kill him. *THE FUCKING NERVE!!!*  
  
"Ahh Malfoy you look kind of funny, you ok?"  
  
Draco saw Harry tense. *Good, be nervous you stupid prat.* That fucking coward, thought he could pull one over a Malfoy!   
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You ok" Draco smiled.  
  
"Never better" then he pounced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enjoying the party Darling" Draco turned to face his mother. She looked stunning in her dress robes, truly breathtaking, but deadly. She handed him a red wine. Draco sculled it quickly. He might as well try to enjoy himself, or embarrass his parents trying.  
  
"It's lovely mother."  
  
"A right treat, a lot of us are here darling." Draco didn't need to ask who 'us' were. "It's a pity the Dark Lord himself couldn't make it"   
  
"It is indeed a shame." *Busy man the Dark Lord. Places to go, people to kill.*  
  
"I know your father is just dying for you to meet" *Oh here we go.* "Your father talks to him of you all the time, and I know when the time comes, you won't disappoint."  
  
"Of course not Mother, it's all I think of."   
  
Narcissa kissed her son and disappeared into the crowd. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He'd escaped for now, he hadn't been lying to his mother when he said it was all he thought about. Meeting Voldemort was in his mind always, because when the time came, he would have to make his choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah Malfoy you look kind of funny, you ok?"  
  
Harry was a little freaked out, Malfoy's eyes had gone completely black, no iris, no whites to be seen. There was something predatory flashing in those eyes, something inhuman. Harry tried to think of a way of going for his wand without alarming Draco. He seemed so weak before, when he took a swing at him, but Dumbledoor's warning stuck in his mind, 'potentially dangerous.'  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Yes" Harry saw Draco tense.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Never better"  
  
Suddenly Draco was on him. Harry didn't even get to his wand before Draco had his hands around his throat. The two boys struggled, hitting the floor hard. Draco was freakishly strong and quickly getting control of the situation. He was also screaming like a banshee right in Harry's ear.   
  
Could the drugs really be doing this to him? Or was this all part of a plan Draco's to get me alone so he could kill him? *That Fucking Bustard! Wanted to be a spy my ass! THE FUCKING NERVE!!!* Harry tried to reach for his wand but Draco easily overpowered him. The fingers around his throat were tightening and the world began to go dim. *God, I'm going to die and the last thing I'm going to see is Draco Malfoy.*   
  
Suddenly Harry felt the pressure released from his throat. He sat up gasping for air and surprised to be alive. *What the fuck was going on?* On the floor next to him Draco was withering in pain, holding onto his stomach and having spasms of pain. Harry gave him a look of disbelief.   
  
*Oh this was rich.* When it didn't look like the fit was subsiding Harry bound Draco's wrists with a few quick words. Limping to the kitchen Harry resolved that next time he would go missing and Hermione could baby-sit Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry,  
  
Draco's been drugged with a black market potion named 'Venenum.' It's highly addictive and highly illegal. They make it from boomslang venom and dragon's blood, just to name a few of its toxic ingredients. Hopefully he has only had the one dose as withdrawal can be quite difficult and his going to need to stay with you for the next 24 hours at least Harry. Expect him to be extremely paranoid, there will be extreme emotional shifts and probable blackouts. There is also temporary amnesia and usually anything done under the influence of Venenum the taker won't ever want to remember.  
  
It's true purpose is to turn the taker into a Pulbestia, it's like becoming part animal part demon and only the basic human instincts survive it. Muggles have records of it occurring but they refer to it as a 'possession' like in that muggle movie the Exorcism (it's not very accurate but it's your only point of reference) Any recording of it being used never ends to well for the taker if they're left alone for it to wear off.   
  
I can't stress how much you need to stay with him Harry, I know you don't get along but he may harm himself if his left alone, and there's no telling what he'll do if he gets out by himself.  
  
In more pressing news we found the Dark Mark at Hermione's. I know it doesn't look good but we found scorch marks and her wand. It was definitely a kidnapping but we're still unsure why. There was no note, no demands, but don't worry Harry we won't give up till we've got her. But Harry, STAY with Draco.  
  
…Remus  
  
Harry scrunched up the letter. This was pathetic, 'STAY with Draco' like a bloody dog. *They just don't want me out there because of what happened at Graduation.* Aggravated Harry hit the wall ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. He was sick of being coddled, he'd been accepted into the Aurora training program for Merlin's sake. And they were still treating him like a 12 year old who didn't no that there really were monster out to get him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain. Lot's of pain. *Can't hurt the grey things it fights back. Can't rip it. Can't tear it. Got to Run.* He tried desperately to escape, crawling along the floor. Under a blanket. Ripped Off. Under a table. Turned over. The grey thing was stronger than him. *Means I'm prey. Can't hurt it, must run then. Keep going, get away, need to get away.* The corner was no escape but it was where he ended up. He crawled into a little ball. *Protect the mouth, need to eat. Just want to get away. Need to get away.*  
  
"Draco look at me"  
  
His breath stifled, the grey thing could speak, loud voice, calm voice.  
  
"Draco open your eyes. You need to look at me" *Protect eyes, need to see.*  
  
"Draco I know your frightened but you need to look at me" The voice was strong, he opened his eyes. The grey thing looked like him. Only wrinkly and more hairy. He looked into his eyes. They held him there and he couldn't look away. He wasn't frightened anymore, his breathing was returning to normal. The world was slowly starting to make sense again.   
  
"Professor Dumbledoor?"  
  
"It's good to see you Draco"  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain was unbearable. So bad it was blinding, like someone kept stabbing him in the stomach over and over. His entire body convulsed uncontrollably for what seemed like a lifetime. Every now and then there would be a small gap and he'd think the worst was over but that it never the case. Then as quickly as they'd come on, they were gone. Draco lay gasping for air. *Merlin that was awful.* He tried to sit up but his hands and feet were tied.  
  
Memories came back to him easier this time. He'd been drugged that's why the mind splitting cramps. Last night he'd agreed to become spy, but he couldn't remember why, he'd been thinking about it for a while but he hadn't thought he was ready yet.   
  
The entire night was still hazy, bits and pieces kept coming to him in no particular order. *Oh hang on, I just tried to kill Harry. Oh Great job Draco you git! Join a side then try to kill their most beloved member, your going to make the bestest good guy ever.*   
  
"Potter!" no answer. "Potter you git come and untie me!" *Maybe I should apologies. Screw it! I'm still under the influence it's not my fault.* He might have swapped sides but he was still a Malfoy, pride and all. Draco heard footsteps approach.  
  
"You called" Harry swung into sight slumping against the doorframe giving him a look worthy of his best. *Where was the sympathy!*  
  
"Aren't you going to untie me?" All he did was raise and eyebrow. He made no move for his wand. "Untie me this instance!" Of all the indignities, being tied up by a Potter.   
  
"And I should do it because we're such good friends or because you just tried to kill me?"  
  
"This isn't funny Potter"  
  
"I wasn't laughing Malfoy." Draco had half the mind to crawl over there and bite his ankles. The man survived attempts on his life all the time, why was he taking this one so seriously.   
  
"It's not like I meant it"  
  
"You didn't mean to almost kill me"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"You did mean to kill me?"   
  
"No! I…" Draco saw a glint in Harry's eyes, he was enjoying this! Draco sighed. *Your on the side of good Draco, you may not kill, not even the annoying.*  
  
"Look, I'm, I'm sorry alright. I didn't no what I was doing. Someone's drugged me with something and I can't control what I'm doing." Draco sniffed. *Oh my god was I'm getting emotional.* "I hate it, I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know how I got here and I don't know where this blood came from" Harry was looking a little uneasy. *Holy Crap I'm starting to cry!* "And I'm all alone! I've betrayed my family and I'm crying in front of a Potter!"   
  
"Look Malfoy…" Draco's body was shaking with the force of his sobs.  
  
"I'm a failure! A disgrace to the Malfoy's! And I'm still crying! What's wrong with me! Any normal person would have just received the dark mark but oh no not Draco! Not Stupid! Idiotic! Draco! His brains are so fucked up he'll cry in front of his worst enemy!"  
  
"Draco it's the drugs, there's nothing wrong with you it's just the drugs!"  
  
"The, the dru-ugs?"  
  
"Yes it fucks with your emotions! Like a chick with PMS! There's nothing wrong with you! And I think for once in your life there is something right with you because you've made a hard choice, but the right one!"  
  
Draco stopped crying. Just like that. Something in the way Harry said that gave him validation he'd been looking for. Of course he did the right thing, He was a Malfoy. Draco straightened his back and sat up as best he could.  
  
"So are you going to take these off now or what?" He said motioning at his hands.   
  
"If you try to kill me again I'm going to be very upset"   
  
"Please, I think I'm starting to get control of this thing"  
  
"Mmmhmm" Draco pretended not to hear any sarcasm. Suddenly the bonds fell from his body. Draco looked at Harry in shock.  
  
"You didn't use your wand"  
  
"I don't need to for simple spells" He stared at Harry mouth open, Harry looked uncomfortable. "Not since 6th year when Professor Parkinson…." Draco saw a look of pain cross Harry's face. He'd heard the rumors about Professor Parkinson, the 6th year DADA teacher doing something to Harry. He knew it had almost killed him, His parents had been ecstatic.   
  
"Um listen can I have a shower I stink?" Smooth change of subject Draco. "You no blood, mud, my hair could be brown for all anyone knows" Harry smirked.  
  
"It's through to your left, there are towels in the cupboard." Harry turned to walk back out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Potter, What shampoo do you have in there"   
  
"Does it matter?" Harry turned and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I don't want my hair to end up looking like yours do I?"   
  
Draco smiled as Harry walked out of the room subconsciously trying to pat down messy brown hair. 


	2. The Entertainment

TITLE: Coming Down  
  
RATING: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: *indicates thought*  
  
- Any sexual tension between Harry and Draco was unintentional, but so fun to play with.   
  
- Thanks everyone who reviewed and special thanks to Suzie for reading over my scribbled notes and encouraging me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco leaned against the wall, he was beginning to feel a bit groggy. *Mother must have broken out the good stuff tonight. Wish I could have found this during last summer holidays.* The world was spinning slightly and Draco was feeling quite content to keep watching it from his corner position.   
  
"Draco!"   
  
TWACK  
  
Lucius came up along side him and slapped his cane against his shins. An action that always brought an instant correctness in posture.   
  
"Draco you've been hiding in this corner all night and ignoring everyone. Plenty of your friends are here, Goyle, Crabb, Pansy…"  
  
Draco felt himself beginning to tune out.  
  
THWACK  
  
*Bloody Hell! One of these days I'm going to take that cane and shove it right up his…*  
  
THWACK  
  
Draco glared at his father, Lucius just smirked back. He continued on as if nothing had happened.   
  
"You know anybody would think you didn't want to be here" *If he hits me again I'm going to cut his…* "You know that pretty sixth year Vis is here with her very rich parents." Draco smiled, he knew his father was trying to get him interested but he'd already been out with Vis, he'd dated just about everyone in Slytherin, with the exception of Millicent Bulstrode and a few others.   
  
"So quite a few people then?"  
  
"Plenty, I have no idea why you're being so antisocial, go talk to someone. Have a conversation, look Goyle is right over there."   
  
Draco snickered, "conversation?"  
  
"Yes well, that still doesn't excuse you for acting like such a brat."  
  
"Well maybe I'm bored father. This is the same as every other boring party, filled with the same boring people that I've had plenty of boring conversations with before."  
  
He didn't seem angry, he didn't even raise his cane. Instead Lucius just smiled at him, something that was never a good sign.   
  
"I am well aware of that Draco, it's why tonight I have decided I've organised some extra entertainment."   
  
Draco's stomach tightened  
  
"Entertainment?"   
  
"Yes, it'll be quite a little bash by the end of the evening, and I assure you Draco, you'll be anything but bored."  
  
Draco smiled at his father uneasily. He'd heard stories about Death Eater parties, from his father mostly, but he'd never been to one. He was either to young or at school. *But they wouldn't, would they?* Realisation dawned on Draco.  
  
"A morale boost then?" Lucius gave him a very unpleasant smile.  
  
"Something like that." Lucius smile went from unpleasant to absolutely frightening and then he swept away, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Draco felt very edgy, this wasn't good. He hated being anything but calm. Quickly he pushed himself off the wall and went in the direction of Crabb and Goyle. Did he want to witness whatever was going to happen tonight? It would be expected, this was his house. He couldn't just leave.  
  
God he was a gutless. *Why aren't I looking forward to it? I should be, before graduation I would have been..* Draco felt strange. And it wasn't just nervousness, the world was kind of hazy now, as well as spinning.  
  
"Draco! Where have you been all night?" Pansy purred at him, kissing him on the cheek. Crabb and Goyle grunted their hellos.   
  
"Just around, playing host you know."   
  
Pansy was smiling at him, a little secretive smile.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh nothing." *Great Pansy has the hots for me again.* He cast a 'how pathetic' look at Crabb and Goyle but they were smiling at him to. Like they had some big secret that he didn't know about.  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"What's what Draco?"  
  
"Why are you smiling, frankly it's scary. What did you find out about father's little surprise or something?" Goyle was grinning ear to ear, like a huge doofas. "What is so fucking lovely that has you smiling like that?"  
  
Draco felt his voice rising, his left arm twitched. For some reason that stupid grin, it was just annoying the crap out of him. Grating at him. He felt a sudden need to stop it, in anyway possible.  
  
"Seriously! If you know what's going to happen just tell me and stop standing there like an idiot." Goyle wavered a little but he kept on grinning. "Come on Goyle! Answer me!"  
  
"Draco" he whinned "What cha looking at me like that for? There's something wrong with ya eyes" Next to him Pansy shifted uncomfortably, Crabb looked at the ground.   
  
"It cause your so ugly!" *Wow primary school much, were did that come from?*  
  
"Hey!" Goyle pushed him slightly. Draco felt like he was having an out of body experience. Did Goyle just, push him? *Oh that's it*  
  
Draco lunged at Goyle, they fell to the floor wrestling, over Goyle's screaming he could hear Pansy speaking.  
  
"Guess that means the entertainments started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco braced himself against the shower wall. *Entertainment? His father had made him the entertainment? Fucking Typical.* His father was always finding new ways to embarrass him. *But that doesn't mean I'd just up and spy on him, his done worse.* Draco was frustrated, he couldn't remember anymore of what happened after he'd attacked Goyle.   
  
At least the memories where returning, even if they were coming back slowly and in no order. It was such a pain, like going to the toilet in the middle of a muggle movie and not knowing what's going on when you get back.   
  
Hoping out of the shower he caught a look of himself in the mirror. There were scratches were all over his entire body, his back, his chest, practically everywhere. *This is getting a fucking ridiculous? Next thing you know I'll have grown a third testicle.* His gaze flew downwards. *Thank Merlin for that.*  
  
He looked at his clothes, mud and blood was not a good look for him. He headed out to find Harry.   
  
"Hey Potter? Where are you?"   
  
Draco took a look around the living room. There were heaps of picture frames on the walls. Pictures of Ron, Hermione, the Gryfindor Quiditch team, his Gryfindor classmates. He recognised photos of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.   
  
There was plenty of pictures of one particular couple. In one photo they were holding a baby in their arms, a man with untidy black hair and a woman with astonishing green eyes. All the pictures were in matching black frames against the wall, all in perfect alignment.   
  
Draco grinned at the sentimentality of it. There was even a picture of him in there. Well him and Harry anyway. A picture he remembered being in the daily prophet. Little him and Harry were racing head to head, hands outstretched, making a grab for the snitch. It had been the first and last match of that quiditch season, before things began hotting up again. Even the national quiditch league had been cancelled this year. Draco frowned, it was like the boy wanted to preserve everything important to him in his life.   
  
"Hey Potter were have you gotten to?" Draco walked into the kitchen, no Harry. Back out into the lounge room again. "Scarhead were are you?"  
  
"Right here Ferret Boy." Draco turned to see Harry standing behind him. *Jeez, Stealthy much?*  
  
"Do you have any clothes I could wear?"  
  
"Ummm…ah..yeah sure"   
  
Harry was looking self-conscious, and he seemed to have a sudden interest in the ceiling. Harry glanced back at him and when Draco caught his eye he quickly turned away. Draco's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. *What's wrong with him? *  
  
"Um I'll just get some for you, might be a bit…errr…tight though" Harry hurried out of the lounge room.   
  
Draco didn't get it. He hadn't done anything, he'd just gotten out of the shower… Suddenly Draco broke out into a wild grin. Harry was embarrassed, oh this is to funny. Harry Potter was embarrassed to see him wearing nothing but a towel. Draco could giggle it was so amusing. And Malfoy's didn't giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry started rummaging through his closet for something that would fit Malfoy. Draco had managed to become more solid in his later years. All the Quiditch he played had made him well muscled but he still remained as graceful as a cat. He was a good inch taller than Harry though, almost as tall as Ron.  
  
But honestly. *Who goes prancing around someone else's house half naked!?*  
  
"So Potter, now that I'm here what do you intend to do with me." Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice, hitting his head against a shelf. He hadn't heard him come in.  
  
"Get rid of you as soon as possible." Draco dropped and sat on the bed.  
  
"Awwww Potter your breaking my heart."   
  
Harry threw some clothes in his direction. Draco started getting changed right then and there. Harry turned away quickly. *Had the man no shame!?*  
  
"So why do you want to get rid of me so quickly? …Besides the fact I'm me" He added quickly.   
  
"Hermione's missing."  
  
"Since when?"   
  
"Last night"   
  
Harry studied Draco's face. He was looking for anything, a flash of recognition. Something that could mean someone, wherever the hell Draco was last night had said something about what was going to happen to her.   
  
"So why are you still here?"  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"Not that I'm not touched, but why really?"  
  
"Because potentially, you're dangerous." Draco laughed.  
  
"So what else is knew? The past two years everyone who wasn't a Slytherin shit themselves every time I sneezed in their general direction."  
  
"Pfffft"   
  
"I'm being serious! Don't pretend you didn't notice. Every time we worked with poisonous plants Sprout would practically stand over me to make sure I didn't nick any."  
  
"Yeah sure, that was the reason. Because it's not like you've never been poisoned by anything in Herbology before. Do you recall a certain incident involving Geriticus in sixth year?"  
  
"So that's why I wasn't aloud to read certain books in the library?"  
  
Harry knew Draco wasn't over exaggerating. The entire seventh year he'd noticed the way people had been reacting to Draco. You'd have to be blind not to. Teachers breathed down his neck. A lot of the younger students, even the Slytherins, were afraid of him.   
  
As a result Draco was much more subdued and he and Harry had only had one encounter that year that ended in hexes. And when a Slytherin wasn't with him, most of the seventh years found him rather agreeable. He didn't make as many degrading comments, his sneer had lost a lot of its sting. But the low profile didn't help him, it only made the rumors about him more and more outlandish.   
  
When his father had escaped from Askaban the stories about how Draco had spent the summer with him torturing muggles surfaced. According to them he'd been learning everything Lucius knew in case he was captured again, and Draco had to take his place in Voldemort's inner circle.  
  
Everyone seemed to know someone who had a muggle-born friend that Draco had killed, raped or tortured. Students tried to catch a glimpse of his arm to see if he had the dark mark. Once Draco had lost his temper about something and thrown a book at the wall. Days afterwards it was still news, only now Draco had attacked a fourth year that insulted his family. There was as many people talking about Draco as there were talking about Harry. Harry smiled dryly at the thought, Draco should have been happy, it was what he'd always wanted.  
  
"So did you really sabotage Colin Crevie's potions assignment?" Draco gave Harry a wry grin.  
  
"Oh sure I did, and it's also true I used lustice to seduce Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Malfoy, even the first years didn't beleive that one."  
  
"What you think I couldn't do it? I'm irresistible"  
  
Harry just gave him a look to let him know what he thought about that comment. *Arrogant git.*  
  
"So do those clothes fit?"  
  
Draco stood up and twirled around. He was wearing a pair of faded black denim jeans and a black t-shit.   
  
"Perfect. So when are we leaving?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When are we leaving? What are we just going to stay here still these stupid drugs wear off? I thought Hermione was missing" Harry was a little shocked. Did Draco just offer help? *I can't just run off investigating with Draco, he's unstable! He cried!* But he'd had just offered the perfect solution.  
  
"Do you actually care what happens to her?"   
  
"Of course I care, I'm on the side of good now, remember?" Harry got the feeling it was going to be a hard idea to get used to. "Besides, in my fragile state I don't want to stay here alone with you, you'd take advantage of me."   
  
Harry was stuttering so indignantly he couldn't see Draco's mischievous grin as he strutted from the room. 


	3. Off Investigating

TITLE: Coming Down, 3: Off Investigating  
  
RATING: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: - *indicates thought*   
  
- All of the revealing spells Harry uses are Latin words for reveal or inform or make clear etc. Except for the Revelo, that was just so everyone got what he was trying to do.  
  
- Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"For the last time Malfoy, I didn't hear anything. You're imagining things."  
  
Draco frowned. He could have sworn he heard something.  
  
"Now shut-up, I have to disarm the guards around the house so we can get in."   
  
Draco shivered and shuffled his feet impatiently, he and Harry were outside Hermione's house. *Why did I suggest we come play detective? It's fucking freezing* Draco had an uneasy feeling as well. Like they were being watched, it didn't help that he kept hearing things.  
  
Draco jumped, "What the hell was that"  
  
"For fuck's sake Draco there is nothing out there. Come on lets hurry up and get inside." They crept in the front door, careful to watch their step.   
  
"Lumos" Draco muttered holding out his wand. The place looked like a war zone. He could see into the living room, the furniture was all over the place. He could see pieces of what used to be a couch, half a cushion lay by his foot. Draco grinned at Harry.   
  
"Who would have thought Miss Super-Organised lived in a pigsty"  
  
"Ha-Ha Malfoy, come on let's look for clues."  
  
"I don't know what you expect to find that the Auroras didn't."  
  
"People can be careless, someone who didn't know Hermione mightn't know what to look for."  
  
"Wasn't Ron with them?"  
  
Harry snorted, "Ron? He was completely oblivious to the fact Hermione even liked him until she got sick of waiting for him to make a move and jumped him after we won the Quiditch cup in 6th year."  
  
Draco started laughing, he could just imagine the look on Ron's face.  
  
He stopped suddenly, "Potter," Harry looked up from where he'd been examining the wall. "I know you're sick of me saying this, but did you hear THAT?"  
  
"Malfoy, have you ever heard of a little thing called, paranoia."  
  
"I'm being serious"  
  
"So am I"  
  
*Maybe Harry's hearing is impaired, to many knocks to the head. Quiditch, Voldemort, things like that have to take their tole. * Draco sighed and moved towards into the kitchen. *I wonder if Hermione's got any butterbeer*   
  
He opened a cupboard and something attacked him. It had attached itself to his face and he could feel claws digging in, piercing flesh. Draco started screaming and grabbed at it, trying to release it from his face.  
  
"Crookshanks! Get off Draco!"  
  
Draco managed to loosen some limbs and he flung it from his face. A flash of orange fur flew from the kitchen faster than a cheetah.   
  
"What the fuck was that"  
  
"Hermione's cat"  
  
"It's a monster!"  
  
Harry smirked, "Why don't you go find where he ran off to, if the Death Eaters shoved him in a cupboard he might be covered in clues"  
  
"I've got a better idea, how bout you go find the cretin and I'll go find some antiseptic." Draco stomped out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. *Bloody cat, as if I didn't have enough scratches*   
  
He was opening a door for a bathroom when he heard a creak on the stairs. He spun around but couldn't see anything. Quickly he pressed himself up against the wall, and cut the lights. There was someone else in the house.   
  
He started edging along the wall his hand fumbling for a doorknob. He heard another creak, it was closer now. Whoever it was must be invisible, hopefully that hadn't seen him yet. Draco's mind was going a million miles an hour. *A death eater back looking for something? A death eater looking for me?*  
  
He started moving more quickly his pulse racing. He could hear the other person's footsteps now. *If a death eater catches me with Harry my cover will be blown* Draco shuddered to think what they'd do to him if he was found here. The footsteps kept advancing, his hand closed over a doorknob, he turned it, the door jammed.   
  
*Come on, come on* The footsteps were closing in, they'd be upon him in seconds. The darkness couldn't hide him if he was right in front of them. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. The time to hesitate was through. Draco slammed his shoulder against the door and it burst open. Quick as a flash he was in the room, he slammed the door shut and fell against it. He waited, straining his ears to hear what was going on the other side of the door.   
  
Nothing happened. No one slammed against the door, no hexes hit it. Draco frowned. He was starting to think Harry might be right about the paranoid thing. He opened the door and stepped smack bang into Harry.   
  
"Fuck Potter! You scared the shit out of me"  
  
"Malfoy, what were you doing in Hermione's bedroom?"  
  
"I don't know Potter maybe it's the panty snffer in me! I was hiding you git! There is someone else in this house"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I heard them!"   
  
"Did you see them?"  
  
"No, they must be invisible, they're hiding!"  
  
"Oh really?" Harry looked up and down the corridor, he pointed his wand "Revealo!" The corridor remained empty. "Aperio." Nothing happened. "Oh this mystery person must be very powerful, Ostendo!" Still nothing. "Ponere! Edoceo!"  
  
Draco sighed, what the hell was wrong with him? There was no one there. At least one of those spells should have flushed someone out, or let them know someone had been there.   
  
"So why am I all of the sudden the most paranoid man on earth?"   
  
"It's a side effect of the Venenum"  
  
"And you couldn't have told me this before I gave myself a heart attack?"  
  
"I thought you knew!"  
  
"And I would have known how? I can't remember this in any of the potions texts!"  
  
"Well you're the one who took it!"  
  
"I thought it was pretty clear I didn't know…"  
  
A loud echoing crack stopped Draco mid sentence. Someone had just apparated downstairs. Both Harry and Draco started moving cautiously down the corridor.  
  
"Harry! Harry it's Ron! I know you're here you triggered an alarm" Harry visibly relaxed and quickly moved down the stairs.  
  
"Ron I'm by the stairs! How did you know it was me?" Draco started moving slowly after him. *I wonder if Ron knows I'm here as well* Draco wasn't sure how Weasly would react to him.  
  
"Oh Hermione's got this cool security system that alerts you when a familiar appearance appears in the house and we hacked into…" Ron stopped abruptly as he reached the stairs and saw Draco. "Malfoy."  
  
Draco nodded at him, "Weasley" Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"What is HE doing here?"  
  
"I wasn't aloud to leave him alone remember"  
  
"So you brought him with you!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Having to be around Harry was bad enough but if Ron was going to stick around he'd knock himself out.   
  
"So why are you here Weasley?" Ron glared at Draco as he moved down the stairs to stand in front of him, they stood at almost the same height.  
  
"The same thing could be said for you Malfoy"   
  
"Hey! I'm on the side of all that is good and just now. So you," Draco waggled his finger at Ron, he glared back, "Better play nice."  
  
"Or what? Like you said you're on the side of good now"   
  
"Well you know me, I don't like playing by the rules" Ron stepped closer to him, they were practically nose to nose.  
  
"Why don't you put your wand where your mouth is?"  
  
"So sure you could take me Weasley?"  
  
"Ok guys" Harry stepped between them. "Time out!" Draco was sending an absolutely fearsome glare at Ron, he started moving at him again but Harry stopped him, moving him back from Draco. "We're trying to find out where Hermione is not to fight old feuds!"   
  
Ron crossed his arm and looked sulky, Draco stuck his tongue out at him and gave him 'na-ni-na-ni-na-na' look.   
  
"Alright fine." Ron uncrossed his arm but continued to look sulky. "The reason I'm here, officially anyhow, is to tell you to get back to take care of Draco. Seeing as he's with you I can't see the harm in telling them that you agreed completely and apparated home."  
  
Harry grinned, "And unofficially?"  
  
"Unofficially I'm here to tell you were running background checks on a known Death Eater hideout in Manchester, on Drummond Street, there's was some activity there last night and we're looking into it. If you were to check it out, discreetly of course, I'm sure no one would need to know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was laughing, hysterically actually. *Oh man this stuff is fantastic* He was rolling around on the grass. He got up, his head was swimming, he was aware of all the eyes on him. The entire party was out here watching him.  
  
Swiftly he launched a kick into the muggle who lay on the ground by him. The man screamed in pain. Draco was sure he must have broken a rib. Whatever was going on with him was very unstable. At times tonight he'd felt horrible but right now he was elated. He was strong, stronger than any normal man and he demonstrated it by picking up the muggle and throwing him into a tree.   
  
A distance voice told him he shouldn't have done that, and as guilt filled him the drug took over again, making him laugh louder. Feel better. He was above it now. Pain, emotion, all he felt was instinctive. He could hear the people around them, feel them, smell them. It was exhilarating.   
  
"Father! Remind me to get you some of this for Christmas!" The death eaters around him laughed. Someone threw him a switchblade.  
  
"Make the muggle bleed!" The crowd went wild around him. Blood, blood was life, and he had the power to take it.  
  
Suddenly the crowd went silent. Draco stopped laughing and looked away from where the muggle lay. The crowd parted and a figure in a black hooded robe moved to stand in front of him. He threw back his hood, and Draco shuddered involuntarily at what stood before him. Voldemort, red eyes surveyed him and all thoughts left Draco's mind. He was shocked back to reality like someone had slapped him. All the blissful effects from the drugs disappeared. He was suddenly aware how he must look. The muggles blood splattered him, his hair no longer slicked back, instead it hung in front of his eyes. He must have looked a right mess.  
  
"So this is your son, Lucius?" His father stepped from the crowd.  
  
"It is Lord."  
  
"It's good to see him providing such, entertainment for the guests" His eyes never left Draco.  
  
"I aim to please Lord." Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Everyone chase that muggle" Draco turned to see that the man had gotten up and was currently hobbling off as best he could down the grounds. "I have something to discuss with our young Draco here, privately." Draco gulped, privately? The crowd was thinning, someone started a war cry, the chase was on. Suddenly they were alone. Draco bowed his head subserviently.  
  
"You haven't received the dark mark yet, have you Draco?" Draco knew it wasn't really a question, Voldemort marked all of his followers personally. He didn't know if he could have answered anyway, he was practically shitting himself. "Why is that my boy?" Draco knew the answer to this one, his father asked it often enough.  
  
"There were certain things I needed to learn, things that books about can only be found in a certain school library."   
  
"Ahh, a thirst for knowledge then? A man after my own heart." Draco could have almost sighed with relief.  
  
"You see Draco, I have a little job for you, but it is rather risky. And the only way I can give it to you is if I know what exactly you were doing at graduation." Draco's heart was thumping against his rib cage so hard it hurt, graduation, he wanted to know what he was doing at graduation?   
  
"I wasn't in the fight Lord"  
  
"As a certain number of people have reported, and why is that"   
  
"Blaise Zabini said he wouldn't watch me fight for the wrong side, he then bound and left me in the common room. I was foolish, I let my guard down because he was a Slytherin." Draco watched as Voldemort took in this information. He didn't know if what to expect.   
  
Voldemort broke into a grin, "Why Draco this is just wonderful" Draco was surprised.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Why of course, you see, I want you to do something for me Draco. I want you to join the Dumbledoor's side. I want you to befriend your worst enemies, and I want you to do it so you can become a spy, for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy are you ok" Draco looked up to see Harry and Ron staring over him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted" Harry gave Ron a look.  
  
"You blacked out" Draco looked at Ron and Harry, the memory of last night fresh in his mind. "Just another side effect you should be fine, at least your not trying to kill me right now."  
  
"Listen I've got to go but owl me when you find out something Harry." Ron apparated out of the room. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry, *what the hell have I gotten myself into now*   
  
"Malfoy why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
"Ahh sorry, didn't realise I was." Harry gave him a funny look. Draco's was so confused, *I thought I'd asked Dumbledoor to be a spy for their side? How could I do that if I didn't have the dark mark? And how could I spy on them if I don't? So why no dark mark?* Draco started rubbing his temples, this was giving him a headache.  
  
"Ahh, so are we going to this Death Eater hideout or what?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No? And why is that?" Harry handed him a piece of torn parchment, on at it's tip was half a crest and below that a few words in calligraphy, 'Your invited t' and there it was ripped. Draco stared at the crest.  
  
"This is the Malfoy crest!"  
  
"I know, I found it in the cupboard Crookshanks was in"  
  
"This is part of an invitation to the party my father had last night" Draco looked up at Harry. "Why didn't you tell Ron about this?"  
  
"Think about it Malfoy, the Auroras would just cut us out of the investigation and I have with me the only person on our side who knows everything there is to know about Malfoy Manor."  
  
Draco almost started laughing. If he really was spying for Voldemort this was going to be the easiest job ever, he'd deliver Harry Potter right into their hands.   
  
"So your saying we're going to my home now? Potter I don't even remember if last night I left the house quietly or if I made a scene. Do you really think it's safe?"  
  
"Listen we're just going to take a quiet look around that's all. No harm no foul, it won't be the least bit dangerous"   
  
*How the hell has Harry lived so long if he takes risks like this* Draco couldn't help but notice the reckless look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Look, I know you have to be careful but I wouldn't risk it if I didn't think we could do it."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, *Oh if only you knew*. His home had become a haven for wanted death eaters and Voldemort would most certainly be there. He knew he couldn't deny Voldemort if he stood before him again. That much was clear when he had spoken to him last night. The Dark Lord was as powerful as his parents had always told him, and he wasn't the least bit strong enough to resist. 


	4. Sheep's Clothing

TITLE: Coming Down, 4: Sheep's Clothing  
  
RATING: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: - *indicates thought*  
  
-This chapter was beat out of me by my beta but thanks for the marshmallowsthey are excellent writing food!!!!!  
  
-Thanks to everyone who reviewed, If I told you whose side Draco was really onwhere would be the suspense?! Hell, I don't even know what side his on!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~Graduation Flashback part 1~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry fell to his knees. His breath was haggard and blood ran down from a gash in his arm. He raised his head to face Voldemort, blood mattered hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his vision. His scar was glowing as Voldemort stood over him triumphantly.  
  
"I always wanted it to end here Harry. Graduation. It has such meaning. For your schoolmates, the ones who will live anyway." Harry's eyes glanced around him, Ron lay to his right, and he couldn't tell if he was breathing. Voldemort watched this, a grotesque smile playing across his face. "It's the first day of the rest of their lives. For you, Harry, it will be your last."  
  
"Ah huh…" Harry coughed; talking felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest. "You've failed seven times already, what's this? Eighth time lucky?" Even though Harry was still afraid of Voldemort, his anger outweighed it. Too many friends and loved ones had been lost. He was sick of this, sick of being hunted, being frightened. *I just want this done.*  
  
Voldemort smiled grimly at him; he'd caught that last thought. It appeared that  
  
Harry's mental shield was growing weaker with his body.  
  
"Crucio." Harry screamed in pain. He'd been expecting this though, and through their link he channelled the pain back to Voldemort. It was why he had relaxed the shield. He knew it had worked when the link broke. Both of them stared at each other and Harry gasped for air, trying to recover.  
  
"Boy, I ought to..."  
  
"What? Kill me?"  
  
A movement in the corner caught Harry's eye. Malfoy. Draco that bastard. The Death Eaters must be holding the Aurors off successfully. No one was coming to help him - there was no hope for him now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me why we're still a good two kilometers from the Manor?"  
  
"Because ever since Dad's escape from Azkaban the security measures around the house are kind of ridiculous. The barriers around the house renew themselves every two hours and if you try to apparate in uninvited you end up in Africa or something. I kind of tuned out of that conversation. I was to busy hoping he wouldn't notice all his stuff I'd wrecked while he was gone."  
  
"You tuned out! You do realize how many Death Eaters will be on us if you forget how to get passed one of the security measures don't you!?"  
  
"What happened to 'No harm no foul, it won't be the least bit dangerous'" Draco imitated Harry perfectly.  
  
"Yes, it won't be the 'least bit dangerous' IF THEY DON'T KNOW WE'RE HERE!"  
  
"Well shouting doesn't help! Listen, why can't I just go in on my own? Anyone of Malfoy blood has an automatic pass through the security systems."  
  
"And I've told you already I can't leave you alone!" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I knew one day my irresistible charm would come back to bite me in the ass."  
  
"Oh you poor dear," Harry's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "I've got my orders, you know that."  
  
"You're just saying you can't leave me because of this romantic setting. Sunset, alone in the woods..."  
  
"…You drugged and obviously delusional." Harry face was starting to go red.  
  
"Me drugged and obviously fragile," Draco put on his best sicky faker face. "Come on Potter you want me like a fat kid wants cake." Harry snorted. "You want me like a Weasley wants money. You want me like…" Draco tripped over a tree root in front of him, Harry's hand shot out to stop him from falling. Draco shrugged him off quickly.  
  
"And you need me like Snape needs to wash his hair."  
  
"I don't need anyone," snapped Draco, then continued as if he hadn't fallen. "It's you who needs me," Draco grinned at Harry mischievously. "Pity it will never happen, but what can you do? Make the best of what you have – that's what I always say."  
  
When it became obvious Harry didn't answer because he was ignoring him, Draco continued walking, on the look out for the tell tale tutaminis stones that would mean they had arrived at the first shield of protection.  
  
When Draco had gone home in the summer at the end of his sixth year, it had been to the news his father had escaped from Azkaban. Taking the Floo from Diagon Alley with one of their house elf's, Draco found himself in a cage down in the Manor's dungeons. His father had done it on purpose to see if the guards were working. Lucius didn't even bother to get him out till the next day.  
  
Not that Lucius ever needed a reason to pick on Draco, although that particular reason was because he'd "borrowed" Lucius's best robes. A growth spurt had meant Draco was now big enough to fit into them. Narcissa had scolded her husband for being childish, something that had made Draco giggle... back in his room where his father couldn't hear him. But since then it had been insured that he was able to enter the Manor whenever he pleased. The fact that Draco wasn't just allowed to go in annoyed the hell out of him. He wanted to know what was going on in there.  
  
Draco was starting to feel a bit dizzy again but his pride stopped him from mentioning it to Harry. He'd noticed that Harry was limping, but he hadn't complained once, even though they'd walked at least a kilometre. If it was anyone but Harry, Draco would have been complaining. Hell, if it was anyone but Harry, he would have convinced them he was in such bad shape he needed to be carried by now.  
  
For some reason Harry put his Malfoy pride in overdrive, he didn't want to seem weak in front of him. It might have been the problems he had with Harry. He was an annoying attention seeking git, plus there was that little fact he'd been trained to hate him since birth. The fact he never seemed to complain even though people kept trying to kill him was irritating really. And it still ate him up that he'd run away in the Forbidden Forest in first year. Draco sighed, he was becoming quite good at that, running away.  
  
He dismissed his insecurities it as a tough guy male thing and moved onto something that had been on his mind for the past hour. The more his memory returned, the more he was sure he didn't want to know what had happened.  
  
"Harry freeze!"  
  
Draco held his breath, Harry's foot was touching a tutaminis stone. Draco cursed. He should have been paying attention more attention. Quickly, he assessed his options. But it didn't help that Harry was giving him a look like a deer in headlights.  
  
"Potter, if you move one inch I swear I will have your guts for garters." Draco's mind raced for the spell that would take down the outer defenses. *Pilasicus? No, that's not it. Piluscus? Palosus? Shit shit shit what am I going to do! Piliscius! That's it!*  
  
"Piliscius!" Draco dived for the stone by Harry's foot, grabbing it in one deft roll. That had been a bit to close for comfort. *At least I didn't run away*  
  
"Potter you're such a fucking idiot!" In true Malfoy fashion he'd decided to shift the blame onto someone else. "You do realize that you almost blew everything! I thought I told you to be careful! You're so quick to play the fucking hero you almost killed us both! Do you know what happens to anyone within a blast range of one of these stones?"  
  
Harry looked downright shameful. Draco was practically glowing inside and it took all of his best efforts to keep the grin off his face. This was like candy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry couldn't bring himself to meet Draco's eyes, "I behaved irresponsibly. It won't happen again."  
  
"To right it won't." Draco turned from him and began walking again. He'd know discovered another favourite past time. 1) Piss Harry off. 2) Make Harry feel guilty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After regaining consciousness, Draco had been informed that Goyle had been badly injured during his little 'episode.' Pansy told him not to worry since his face needed some reconstruction anyway. Draco snorted, like Pugface could talk. No one really seemed to care too much, except maybe Goyle's parents. In fact, everyone seemed to have been suitably impressed with his little performance. There was even a standing ovation as he'd stalked from the room.  
  
At the moment he was out on the lawns scolding himself for the lack of control he had shown. *What the fuck has father done to me?* Lucius knew he hated losing control; it was a trait Draco had inherited from him. His father was probably having a grand old laugh about what he'd done to Draco right now. Anger began to well up inside of him and before he knew it, he'd turned around and headed back to the party.  
  
He mentally kicked himself and stopped. *It's what he wants, get a grip!* Draco couldn't help but admit getting his hands around Goyle's throat was the best he'd felt in a while. The mere fact he'd been stronger than Goyle was surprising enough. It might have meant a loss of control on his body, but sometimes that freedom was a wonderful thing.  
  
In two minds about the entire thing he began to pace the lawns. He didn't want to go back to the party in case he relapsed. Gradually Draco started feeling very ill, a slow pain in his stomach turned into a feeling like someone was ripping his insides out. He dropped to the ground and panted, waited for the pain to subside.  
  
Suddenly this drug was no longer a freedom giving wonderful thing - it was poison. His vision was becoming hazy and his mind quietened, but his hearing and sense of smell sharpened. He was starting to loose control again. Draco fought it. Slowly he began to feel normal again, normal enough to stand up anyway.  
  
Draco staggered along a path that led to the back of the Manor. His body was feeling all tingly, not too unpleasant but a weird sensation nonetheless. He heard sobs coming from behind a wall. There was also a quite voice talking nonsensical things but it was soothing to listen to. When the sobs quietened curiosity got the better of Draco and he looked behind the wall.  
  
He saw a cage and recognised it as the one Lucius usually kept the hunting dogs in. Inside was a man and a little girl who must have been his daughter, both obviously muggles. They were both cowering in fear from the dark figure in black robes. The cage door was opened and Draco realised the soothing voice was coming from the man in black robes. The voice was familiar to Draco and suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Evening Professor." Startled, Severus Snape jumped and faced him, wand drawn.  
  
"Draco, you know it's just Severus now." Snape didn't lower the wand.  
  
"Would they be part of the entertainment this evening, Severus?" *Snape is either calming them down for two reasons. One, he wants to lure them into a false sense of security, or two he's trying to help them escape.* The second reason was obviously the most likely since Draco was absolutely certain Snape was a spy. Even after the things he'd done to prove himself to Voldemort again. Besides the more scared they were the better really.  
  
Draco watched the muggle man in close fascination. He'd never really seen one so close up before. Sweat shone on his face and he whimpered as Draco came closer. *I could take the stone from the wall and bludgeon his head in before he even moved* Draco shook himself, the drug was steadily working its way back into control of him and it felt so nice to just give in to the simpleness of those emotions. Hate. Power  
  
"Yes Draco, they would be, apparently there's going to be quite a show." Though his face remained impassive, it was obvious Snape's mind was running a million miles an hour, trying to find a plausible excuse. The tingling in his body intensified, sending shivers down his spine. Before Snape could open his mouth again, Draco ripped the cage door off its hinges and threw it across the lawns. Snape's eyes went wide.  
  
"Guess that means they chose the performer already then Draco."  
  
"Yes, it appears they did." The tingling sensation had disappeared but blood now pounded in Draco's ears. He was sweating with the effort to maintain control. Snape was beginning to look nervous despite his best efforts since he knew perfectly well what Draco suspected him of. Snape also knew he was dead accurate, so when Draco shoved the little girl into his arms, Snape looked at him shocked.  
  
"Get her out of here."  
  
"Have you lost your mind, Draco?! Where am I supposed to take her?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Severus," Draco was practically growling at him, Snape's drew in a sharp breath. "Get her to where you're supposed to take her. Tell them I wanted to turn it into a hunt and knocked you down before you could protest." If Draco hadn't been so distracted by the changes occurring in his body he would have had the great satisfaction of seeing Snape totally and completely dumbfounded.  
  
"We can say they managed to slip away because I passed out again." Draco was panting now with the effort to keep control of his body. "You've got to go quickly so you have enough time to come back for him!" Draco stabbed his fingers at the cowering man.  
  
"Draco why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I can't just stand by and let myself hurt them! I can't control it Severus and this girl looks barely 8 for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"This will change everything Draco, you can't just do it whenever you choose to feel like having a conscious." The world was starting to spin. Draco dug his fingers into his palm and concentrated on the pain to focus himself.  
  
"I've made my choice Severus, I plan on doing this from now on whenever I can not just whenever I choose, and you can tell that to Dumbledore when you make your report. Now go quickly I don't know if I can hold on much longer."  
  
With a whispered word, Snape bound the girl to himself and Apparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know you could at least wait until I get a camera before you pass out  
  
again."  
  
Draco grumbled on the ground a bit before getting up. Harry caught some of Draco's words. "Prat … if I had father's can I'd … then we'd see who laughing."  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, this is getting a bit trying."  
  
"It's not like I'm in control of it." Draco started smoothing down his clothes and brushing off the dirt. The blackouts were so unexpected that Draco had rolled down the hill a bit before Harry could get to him. Of course Harry didn't actually tell Draco this but he may have guessed when he woke up to the sound of Harry's laughter.  
  
"Do you have a mirror?"  
  
"A mirror?" He gave Draco a disbelieving look.  
  
"Yes, well while it's obvious you've never used one, occasionally some of us like to check how we look."  
  
"What? Do you have to check for regrowth or something?"  
  
Harry felt a great sense of satisfaction from the horrified look on Draco's face. Recovering quickly Draco swept his cloak over his shoulder and looked down his nose at Harry.  
  
"My mother is a natural blonde. My father is a natural blonde and I will never, NEVER need to check my 'roots.' And if you ever let a comment like that slip again, I will crucio you!" Draco promptly turned and stormed off in the direction of the Manner.  
  
"Peroxide a bad gift idea for Christmas then?" Harry called after him, not bothering to hide his laughter.  
  
"Go play with yourself, Scarhead!" Draco threw over his shoulder.  
  
"Volunteering, Ferret Boy?"  
  
"This is not one of your perverted wet dreams Potter!"  
  
"Oh go brush your hair Pretty Boy!"  
  
Draco flew around, he was making a little strangling noise, "Pretty Boy?" he choked out  
  
Harry laughed so hard he had to support himself on a tree. A piece of bark flew past his face, it seemed Draco didn't appreciate his laughter.  
  
Another kilometre and a lot of jokes at each other's expenses later, they stood at the edge of the woods, 300 meters away from the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry whistled. "Impressive."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. "What were you expecting? The Burrow?"  
  
Harry grinned. Draco had actually managed to develop a bit of a sense of humour while they were walking. It would help if he wasn't so damn moody though. One minute he'd be really distant and snappy and the next he'd be completely normal.  
  
Draco drew his wand and tapped the tree Harry was leaning on three times. Harry jumped away in surprise as the bark broke away from the tree revealing a doorway and steps leading both downwards. He shot Draco a questioning look.  
  
"Cubby house. It's connected to a series of secret passages than run all through the Manor. I know them like the back of my hand, I used to play in them as a child."  
  
Cautiously Harry followed Draco down the steps into a large room decorated in silver and green. There was a couch and a rug, even some bean bags, all immaculately clean but comfortable looking. He saw a toy racing broom up on one shelf and lots of dragon figurines. Heaps of dragons, including some stuffed animals. Harry almost giggled, Draco owned stuffed animals.  
  
Harry casually strolled round the room, noticing the detailed map of the entire Malfoy grounds, including the tunnel system, etched onto a large table. Little battalions of moving figurines like wizard chess pieces were set on top. Currently green had taken most of the grounds and was holding the red under siege in the house. *It fucking figures, Draco gets an underground compound and I get a cupboard.*  
  
Draco led him down a series of twisting tunnels, stopping whenever they could hear a noise on the other side of the wall. "You've got to be careful how loud you are," whispered Draco. "Anything that makes a sound louder than a rat can be heard by the alarms when we enter the dungeons. Try not to breathe too loudly."  
  
"Malfoy, have you ever seen the movie Mission Impossible?"  
  
Draco looked puzzled. "No, why?"  
  
"Never mind." Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door a crack but quickly shut it and gasped. "Oh shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione's in there."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Potter! " said Draco in a furious whisper. "What good will we be to her if we end up in there? Remember, not a fucking sound."  
  
Draco opened the door and they crept in quietly and Harry stiffened when he saw what was before them. A ragged looking Hermione was in a cage on the furthest wall. Her clothes were ripped and her face dirty with mud and blood. She lay unconscious on the floor breathing harshly.   
  
As graceful as a cat Draco moved to the cage and began to work on the spells surrounding it. Harry tried not to focus at some of the instruments on the walls, some looked very sharp and pointy. He impatiently shuffled his feet but stopped when Draco glared at him. *Right too loud* He needed to get to Hermione; she looked so fragile and in desperate need of a medi-witch. The door to the cage clicked and swung open. Taking it as the signal, Harry moved into the cage and swept Hermione into his arms. She whimpered slightly but remained unconscious.  
  
Draco swept out of the room into the tunnels, Harry followed behind them. He quickly lost count of the twists and turns they made. Draco stumbled into the wall and Harry ran into his back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, come on we need to get out of here ASAP." Harry frowned but continued after Draco, it wasn't long before they were back in what Harry had dubbed the 'Dragon's Den'. Draco tripped over his own feet but stopped himself from falling by grabbing the couch.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm fine, come on we NEED to get out of here."  
  
"Why?" Draco staggered to the stairs and began to climb up them "Draco? Why?"  
  
Harry didn't get the answer because Draco came tumbling down the stairs. He'd blacked out, again. 


	5. That was considerably nasty

TITLE: Coming Down – That was Considerably Nasty  
  
RATING: PG –13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: - *indicates thought*  
  
- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, so I'm evil :P What ya gunna do about it?  
  
-Evil Cliffhanger coming, And…  
  
OI! YOU! READ HERE FIRST PLEASE!!!!!!!!! – Because of the drug in Draco's system he will have a recollection of the first flashback but try as I might I couldn't find the proper way to express what had happened from his perspective, so it's from Snape's instead. Now take note that when Draco wakes up he WILL remember what happened. I've given you a little note just so realise when it comes to that time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lot of thoughts were running through Severus Snape's head as he watched the sight before him. But there was one that was the loudest - the voice of panic usually is - and it was screaming in his head over and over again *WELL WE'RE FUCKED NOW AREN'T WE SEVERUS!!!!*  
  
He hadn't been long taking the muggle girl to the safe house to have her memory obliviated. Couldn't have been ten minutes. But by the time he'd come back to collect her father the cage was empty and Draco and the muggle were nowhere to be seen. Severus had been worried about Draco, but he'd found him now.   
  
It seemed the entire party had.  
  
The voice of sarcasm was in overdrive. *Oh no don't worry Severus! Draco's not really doing what you think his doing, he's a good boy. Nothing like his father at all really. Our secret safe with him*  
  
Upon his arrival back at the party Voldemort had questioned him about where the muggle girl was. Severus had peddled the story of how Draco had wanted a 'hunt', explaining that the muggles seemed to have disappeared as Severus was trying to awaken Draco.  
  
  
  
Voldemort didn't seem worried, and soon Severus saw why. Crabb senior was currently lounging in a deck chair, his legs propped up on the broken body of the now dead muggle man. The man's eyes were still open and they looked accusingly at Severus. Those eyes filled with pain and horror would haunt his dreams for months.  
  
"Draco did that?"  
  
"Well he started it off and let everyone else finish." Severus fought off every urge to grimace.  
  
"How generous." Severus pointed at the crowd that was screaming out encouragement. "And that?"  
  
In response, Voldemort nudged him in the direction of the crowd to look upon the sight that now invaded his vision, even when shut his eyes. *God Draco, what have you done?*  
  
"That Venenum shit really does the trick, doesn't it?"  
  
Severus head snapped up at the comment. Venenum. What idiot had given Draco Venenum?! Right now, every emotion and sense would be working to the extreme, not to mention the amount of dark magic coursing through Draco's system. All this was in addition to Draco's ordinary power; Draco was fully able to kill them all.  
  
Venenum brought out the worst qualities in its victim, and for someone with the upbringing that Draco had, Severus was surprised the girl was still able to scream. With Lucius for a father Draco had been taught well. A loud snap startled Severus, another was finger broken. He watched as with a sickening crack, another rib went. Anything that could have stopped Draco from hurting her had been wiped out when he drank the Venenum. There was no doubt and no fear with Venenum, only power and pain. Severus was well aware: they'd given it to him often enough. But the problem with Venenum wasn't only the lack of control the taker experienced, it was the enjoyment.  
  
The girl - god they had to get her, didn't they? - they had to get Granger. Little know-it-all Hermione Granger, best student that Hogwarts had ever seen, who couldn't have had more muggle parents if she'd tried. The only part of Draco still in there would remember everything evil and malicious whispered in his ear about her. Every schoolyard fight, every insult his father ever paid him for a mudblood beating him in all his classes.  
  
Any hope of saving Draco from the darkness died in Severus. Lucius had made sure Draco had a victim that lost him any chance of forgiveness from the other side. A victim that sealed his fate. Draco might still want to be a spy, but who would trust the man who, by the end of the night, would have killed Harry Potter's best friend? And Severus was powerless to stop him.  
  
He was powerless to stop Draco from administering blow after blow to Hermione's fragile body. Powerless to stop Draco's skilful blade slice into her delicate flesh like a warm knife through butter. Mentally he winced through each painful moment, his personal memories emerging when someone handed Draco a muggle lighter.  
  
Draco held a corkscrew up to Hermione's face and laughed as she whimpered at the sight of it. A roar went up from the Death Eaters as Draco slowly drove it into her side, making the pain last and intensify. Hermione's screams pierced the night; she'd long ago bitten through her bottom lip in an attempt not to scream.  
  
In disgust Severus watched as Draco ripped the remainder of Hermione's clothes from her body and threw her to the ground. He knew what was coming next; he'd seen it before, done it before, and he was powerless to turn away. Voldemort was watching, for a true Death Eater revelled in others pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco remembers that! Just a little note to remind everyone what I said earlier, it was from Snape's perspective because Draco's version would have been very impaired. Plus I tried to write it from Draco's perspective and it came out crap. So recap, Draco now knows Hermione's current condition is HIS fault.  
  
Nothing is as it seems yet everything is. *Slaps hand on table* CONSTANT VIGILANCE  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy?" Draco lay completely still, he didn't want to move, and he didn't dare breathe. "Malfoy are you ok?"   
  
*NO!!!* Draco's mind was screaming.   
  
Harry's voice became very soft. "Malfoy, you fell down the stairs and the drugs are stopping any of the healing spells working properly."  
  
*I should have jumped right into the middle of the battle at graduation, should have jumped in and let myself be killed*   
  
"Malfoy say something! I need to know if you're all right! I can't levitate you and Hermione out of here if I don't know where to go!"  
  
*Hermione* "I'm alive," he croaked. His body ached, somehow Harry had laid him onto one of the couches in his underground sanctuary. He paid no attention to his body though, his latest memories ran through his mind over and over again. Memories burned their images into his brain and he tried to forget them. *Repress. Repress. Repress*  
  
"Can you move?" Draco didn't dare. In his peripheral vision he could see the other couch, and the figure that lay unmoving on it.  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"For fucks sake Potter I said give me a minute."  
  
*Draco what did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!* the images ran through his mind; his knife, his fists. Draco raised his fists to look at them. Grazed knuckles – no prizes for guessing what did that. Even now he could feel her bones cracking under the pressure from his hands. Now he knew that book his father had given him in second year for Christmas, 'Torture for Beginners' hadn't been the joke he'd thought it was. At least his memory gave out before he'd…  
  
He brought his hands over his eyes, fingers gripping his head. *You've got no choice now Draco, when Hermione wakes up, you're gone.* Vaguely he thought there was something more important he was supposed to remember but that thought was shoved away as images from last night again flooded his mind.  
  
"Draco… Draco?"  
  
Draco grimaced. He'd cried, been beaten and drugged but it took silence for Harry to call him by his first name. Not even when they were having a good time getting through the woods had he done that. Merlin he'd actually had a good time with Harry these past 24 hours, despite the crying and the blacking out. He was even sure Harry had placed some sort of trust in him - the first person who ever had. *Oh Harry, you stupid fool.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco… Draco?"  
  
Harry was worried about Draco. He hadn't heard a snide, snappy or sarcastic comment from him in 10 minutes and it had Harry concerned enough to call Draco by his first name.  
  
Harry could levitate both Hermione and Draco out of the grounds quite easily, but they both needed medical attention quickly. He'd managed to stabilize Hermione whilst Draco was unconscious but it wouldn't be enough for much longer. He'd barely recognized her at first. *Don't worry Hermione, I'll track down who it was and make them pay* He sat beside her on the couch and pushed the hair out of her face. *That's if Ron doesn't get to them first*.  
  
He needed to get help from someone, anyone. Apparating out by himself before they were off Malfoy grounds was out of the question. He couldn't leave both Hermione and Draco in such a state, and getting back in would require getting past the wards.   
  
The wards would have already renewed themselves and Harry didn't know what to expect. Was it possible to just walk out with Draco and Hermione? Even if he did, the woods around the Malfoy house were like a maze - too hard to get in and out if one wasn't familiar with them. He didn't want to think about the different sort of booby traps Lucius Malfoy had managed to cook up.  
  
"We'll just rest then. Once you've got a bit more strength, you can help me with Hermione," Harry decided.  
  
Draco rolled around. His skin was ghostly pale and the iris' in his eyes had returned to normal. But he looked empty, like the wind had well and truly gone out of Draco's sails. "Draco you look like shit."  
  
"Thank you, Potter." Harry frowned; he could barely tell if that was supposed to be sarcastic.  
  
"Well, if we're going to be here a while we could at least come up with something to talk about." Draco just stared at him, not even a sneer - nothing. *This just isn't natural* "So um… how's stuff?"   
  
Draco just gave him an incredulous look. "That's the best you could come up with?"  
  
*Hmm it's not much by I think that had some more sarcasm.*   
  
"It's not as if you're brimming with conversation. I can see the peroxide has had some effect on your brain." Life flared in Draco's eyes at that comment. *Hoorah! He lives!*  
  
"Yes because 'how's stuff?' is truly some worthy conversation. I think the day you got that scar you lost your brains!"  
  
"Now Draco, there's no need to be rude, I was only talking about your hair. It's not like I was insulting your manhood or anything - as small an insult that would be."  
  
"Please Potter I bet your still a virgin!"  
  
"I am not!" Draco was grinning evilly at this. *Ok maybe getting Draco to look lively again - not such a good idea.*  
  
"So who?"  
  
"Who what?"  
  
"Who was the lucky girl to give the famous Harry Potter his first…?" Draco gave a little growl. Harry sputtered.  
  
"Well who was the girl who gave Draco's his?"  
  
"Oh I don't remember, after the twentieth they all kind of," Draco made some squishing movement with his hands, "Blend."  
  
"Ah ha, I'm sure, twenty, phffft as if."   
  
"You forget Potter, I'm a Malfoy! The sex god of Slytherin! Ever Malfoy has been a sex god! For hundreds of years Malfoy's have been sex gods, ever since my forefathers dragged themselves out of their caves millions of years ago."  
  
"That wasn't as long ago as you think, Draco."  
  
"Ha-di-ha-ha. No woman, or man for that matter, has ever resisted my charm."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, *Man hey? Who would have thought Malfoy swung both ways* "I'm sure I'd have no problem."  
  
"Oh, really?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I don't think you'd stand a chance Harry." Draco rolled his name suggestively off his tongue and Harry felt himself blush. *Change the subject, CHANGE THE SUBJECT*  
  
"Are you so sure it's me who can't resist you? Admit it; I'm the only thing you've thought of since we met on the train in first year Draco." It was Draco's turn to go red.  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate, Potter." Harry saw a flash of sadness in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Well I have to like you know, don't I? I think I preferred it when I thought you were evil and straight!"  
  
"Potter, I assure that, if I had wanted you, I would have had you by now. I'm as likely to get with you as I am with Weasley."  
  
"Forgetting about Ginny then?"  
  
"I was talking about Ron, Potter, but now that you mention it that was all Ginny's doing. She was the one doing all the seducing, I assure you. The woman has got to be the most determined person I have ever met." Harry chuckled and gave Draco a knowing smile.  
  
"She knows what she wants." Draco laughed  
  
"So it was her! Ginny Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"I'll never tell."  
  
"Have it your way Potter. Anyway, Ginny just proves my points. Not only can I have anyone I set my mind to, they're more than willing."  
  
"I can name you a woman you'll never have." Draco furrowed his eyebrows at this, puzzlement on his face.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Harry jabbed his thumb at the couch behind him. "Hermione."  
  
Draco didn't reply. An unrecognizable emotion appeared on his face and he rolled over so that his back was facing Harry.  
  
"What, no witty retort? Has she turned you down?" Harry started giggling. "She turned you down, didn't she? I wonder why she never told us. Did she slap you again?"  
  
Draco wasn't answering, but he appeared to be visibly wincing at Harry's words.  
  
*Interesting, I've never seen Draco react like this* Harry was expecting Draco to say he'd never go for a mudblood, or some other scathing comment. They sat in silence for a little while and every other attempt to start conversation on Harry's part failed miserably.  
  
Eventually Harry stood up and stretched. "We better get going. We've already stayed much longer than-" Harry stopped abruptly as he suddenly remembered what Draco had been saying before he passed out. "Draco! Why was it so urgent that we get out of the Manor?"   
  
Draco rolled over to face him. "What?"  
  
"Before you left you yelled that we needed to get out of here and when I asked you why, you passed out. Why was it so important we get out so quickly?" Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Because you stupid boy," Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadow and walked to stand behind Draco's couch. "When the wards renew themselves they scan the house for uninvited guests. You know Draco, when the Dark Lord said to help him get Harry Potter, I don't think he expected it to happen this quickly. You've done well, my son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was a short chapter but the final one is one it's way and it's packed full of explanations and confrontations. That was a very nasty cliff-hanger I know, the final chapter is on it's way I promise, it just needs to go from brain to page.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. 


	6. You never really know

TITLE: Coming Down – You never really know  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: *indicates thought*  
  
Setting: Dark and stormy night  
  
Underscore: Sinister and spooky  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked from Lucius to Harry and then back again.   
  
*Ahhhh shit* Something akin to hysteria began rising inside him. *Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse* Harry was looking from him to his father with a look of utter contempt on his face. Not that Draco could really blame him, considering what he was looking at. Two very blonde, very pale, very evil looking individuals.   
  
Harry's eyes bore into Draco's with a look that sent a stab of pain at his heart. It pained Draco when he realised that Harry thought he was a traitor, maybe more so because Draco himself didn't know if he actually was. Was this something he had planned last night? Whose side was he on?   
  
*Damn this drug. If only it'd never been given to him. It was the beginning of all my fucking problems. I was happy wallowing in my own indifference befo - *   
  
"You fucking bastard!" Harry's voice rang loud through the room, interrupting Draco's mind mid-rant. Draco quickly weighed up the situation. Lucius behind him, wand already drawn. Harry standing in front of the couch, his wand in his back pocket. Hermione unconscious and utterly useless on the couch. Him wandless and completely defenseless.   
  
Going with Draco's number one priority, that being survival, he raised an eyebrow in mock innocence and looked from Harry to Lucius. "What? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"No Draco my lad, I believe you've done something undoubtedly right, for once."   
  
"You arsehole! To think I trusted you, Draco!"   
  
"Well you never were the sharpest tool in the shed."   
  
"Fuck you." Harry spat. "To think I allowed you into my home! I supported you! I…"  
  
Draco tuned out Harry's indignant tirade and tried to think. *What the fuck am I going to do? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.* He tried to calm down, struggling to make some sense out of his situation. Did it really matter if he betrayed Harry now? 24 hours of being almost civil to one another didn't really cancel 7 years of loathing, did it?   
  
*I mean who am I kidding,* Draco thought bitterly. *The easiest thing for me to do would be to except what I've been taught since birth and destroy Harry; it's a goal completely within my grasp right now.* The moment Voldemort heard about this situation, Draco would be in for life. He'd become one of Vodemort's inner circle; power, riches, everything he could ever want would be his.  
  
It wasn't as if Draco could join Harry's side just as easily. There would be mistrust everywhere. Who would trust him? A Malfoy? Who would want to work with him? Believe a single thing he said? Once Hermione woke up she would tell everyone about last night and then Harry would kill Draco himself.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit Draco. *She doesn't have to wake up* As soon as the thought was out, he scolded himself. *Who are you kidding Draco, you could never be good. Someone who was good wouldn't consider killing someone to keep a secret.*   
  
Unbidden, Draco's eyes traveled to Hermione's prone figure on the couch, to find her eyes open and staring straight at him. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep from crying out. Hermione eyes didn't waver; they showed no fear, no anxiety. Nothing like what he'd expected after what he'd done to her last night.  
  
Draco felt dizzy again. Harry was still talking and Lucius was baiting him every now and then. No one else had noticed Hermione's awakening. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head but it didn't help, and when Draco opened them again Hermione was still staring at him.  
  
Hermione looked steadily at him and mouthed something silently, but he couldn't make out the words. Couldn't or didn't want to. Suddenly Draco was hit with a barrage of images, and was once again taken into the abyss of unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco threw the girl to the ground and leaned over her, clutching her throat. No coherent thoughts ran through his mind. Just feelings, strong feelings. Ones of want and desire, but most of all hate. A very, very strong feeling of hate towards this girl. He didn't know why but he wanted to destroy her. He'd already gone as far as hurt her body.   
  
Staring into her hazel eyes, he growled. She stared defiantly back. He didn't want that. He wanted her to look away, he wanted her to howl in pain and beg for mercy. It was what she should be doing. Every instinct in his body told him that.  
  
He smashed his fist into her cheek, not hard, but enough so that her head cracked to the side. Distantly he heard a whoop of excitement come from around him. The girl simply turned back and stared at him.  
  
He wavered then. This wasn't normal, it was going against instinct. Anger was giving way to uncertainty. Hazel eyes still stared directly into complete onyx. And then she began speaking, chanting in a soft low voice.  
  
"…Neharis noom parius di taglim…." His body screamed at him to close his eyes but he couldn't, he was captivated. "…Neharis wret mhees padool…" Feeling began giving way to thoughts; coherent thoughts. Realization of what he was doing set. "…hoo barisnum bahut nim."  
  
She stopped and suddenly he felt as if a fog had been lifted from his mind, like someone had hit the lights after being in complete darkness. Hazel eyes were no longer staring into onyx; they were staring into gray.   
  
Draco began to shake. He felt physical ill with the thought of what he'd done to Hermione, and what seconds ago he'd been planning to do. He was aware of his surroundings, aware that the crowd was holding their breath and waiting for his next move. He dragged his eyes back to hers.  
  
"Hermione," he said in a pained voice, "I'm…"  
  
"Shut up, Draco," Her voice was muffled by her swollen mouth so it barely registered as a whisper. "I need you to know something. I know you're under the influence of Venenum, since the spell I used wouldn't have worked otherwise. I want you to know that if I don't survive this, I forgive you."  
  
"What?" Draco was completely confused, She forgave him, after what he'd just done to her? "Why?"  
  
"Because I know that you wouldn't have done this if you hadn't been drugged. Because I know what happened at graduation. Because I know that there's good in you, Draco. But mostly because I know if I don't forgive you, you'll never forgive yourself. I also knew that if I died today without telling you, you'd be truly lost to us. I forgive you."   
  
Draco stumbled backwards away from Hermione, then stood up and ran. He began to run full pelt through the woods, not caring where he was going. Just knowing he had to get away before he hurt someone else, running because he didn't deserve Hermione's kindness. From the crowd behind him he heard some calling out in surprise and others just laughing, assuming it was another one of his antics.  
  
His father's voice boomed out. "Take the mudblood to the dungeons. Collect the dogs - according to Snape we've still got another muggle girl out in the woods for the taking." The crowd cheered and laughed at the announcement.  
  
Draco just ran harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you do to Draco?"   
  
"I didn't do anything to him. Poncy git's been doing that all fucking day."  
  
"Just dropping unconscious? I find that highly unlikely Potter. You're trying my patience."  
  
Draco tried to shake his head clear. Everything was very loud and the people talking were being very inconsiderate, arguing loudly like that. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his father in the exact same position as before he'd fallen unconscious. *Ahh Dad it's good to see you care.*   
  
Taking advantage of a distracted Harry and similarly distracted Lucius, Draco chanced a glance at Hermione. She was watching him through half closed eyes, pretending to be unconscious. Did she really forgive him? It couldn't exactly be that simple, could it? Granger would use what he'd done to her as blackmail - he'd be her personal lap dog. The kind of people Draco had lived with his entire life had made forgiveness seem like a foreign concept.   
  
"You're probably the one who drugged him in the fist place, so shouldn't you know what the side-effects are?!"   
  
"Well I did give him a little more than the recommended dosage. Worked well enough though - it will be a pleasure to watch the Dark Lord kill you."   
  
"And here I thought we were past petty threats, Lucius. What did you do to Hermione?"  
  
"What did I do? I didn't do anything to Miss Granger."  
  
*Oh no, time for me to interject*   
  
"In fact, I'll think you'll find that you're accusing the wrong Mal…"  
  
Draco groaned loudly and made to stand up. A glance at both men made sure he had both their attentions. He mightn't have made a choice yet but one thing was for sure; his father had admitted to being the one who drugged him. And Malfoy's didn't take insults like that lightly.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me father for my previous unexpected departure into unconsciousness." Pure venom laced his voice. "It seems I've not been quite myself today."  
  
"Now Draco, we have guests. It's a little inappropriate that we discuss this now."  
  
"But Lucius, Potter's one of my closest enemies. He's practically family."  
  
"Yes, please continue; tear each other apart if necessary. I'm certain two Malfoy's fighting will be quite a sight. You'll probably do all kinds of outrageous things, like pull each others hair." Both Draco and Lucius turned to glare at Harry who remained unfazed.  
  
Ignoring Harry, Draco continued. "Also father, my views on what's appropriate are a little twisted at the moment. It must be a side-effect of this drug everyone delights in telling me I've been given." Draco voice dropped an octave and his eyes began to turn black. "You see it makes staying in control very, very difficult."   
  
"Draco don't you dare, the Dark Lord is on his way and I will not have you embarrass me or yourself in front of him."   
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget, wouldn't want to look bad in front of Voldemort would we? I take it we'll just forget about what an ass you made me look like last night!"   
  
"You remember what happened last night?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
His gaze stayed focused on Lucius. "Not all of it, but enough to be displeased with you, father." Draco's eyes were now completely onyx. "Would you like to know how much?"  
  
*Giving Draco superhuman strength doesn't seem like such a great plan anymore does it daddy?*   
  
"Draco –"  
  
"That's quite enough Lucius, Draco. I can't have either of you injuring each other now can I?"   
  
Everyone in the room froze; no matter how many times you heard a voice like that it was still enough to make the biggest man piss himself in fear.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up." Harry almost seemed to relax as he realised it was Voldemort who had entered the room. His manner practically screamed casual as he watched the Dark Lord move to stand beside Draco. As it was, it took all of Draco's will to suppress a shudder with Voldemort so close to him.   
  
"Anxious, Harry?"  
  
"Always."   
  
*God he's a cocky bastard. He does realise who his talking to, doesn't he?*   
  
Harry just smirked and Draco knew the answer. Harry didn't care, and by he's manner it would be assumed that they were very close. *I suppose if someone kept trying to kill you, you would feel less like you had to deal with formalities.*  
  
"But things are different now Harry. You see, none of friends will be able to save you this time. No matter how fun it is when they try to hold me captive. I'm afraid this is going to last, a very long time."  
  
"Ah but my friends didn't save me last time, and you know, I could just leave."   
  
"And leave the mudblood behind, unconscious? I find that highly unlikely. Though I'm sure Draco would just love the chance to finish what he didn't get to last night."  
  
The smirk was efficiently wiped off Harry's face and the air crackled with the sudden surge of power Harry's anger brought. Draco face may have been passive but his insides were screaming. He wanted more than anything to take the cowards way out and just black out again, leaving Harry to fight for his life.  
  
Besides, Lucius and Voldemort mightn't kill Harry. And Hermione was awake, so maybe they could just Apparate out. Half of Draco's mind told him he needed to see this, whilst the other half was telling him to run like hell.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"I know you hate young Harry here, and for your hard work to bring him to me I wish to give you a gift."  
  
"A gift sir?" Draco saw his father's smile widen.  
  
"I will allow you to cast the first blow."  
  
*Oh this would have been so much easier if I'd just knocked myself unconscious* Draco looked into his father's eyes, noticing the pride in them. It seemed his son had become something after all. But Draco's gaze flickered to Harry and the bitterness in his eyes and suddenly he couldn't bear either of their gazes. Draco's body tensed as he felt that surge of adrenaline.  
  
He was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**** Graduation ****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco didn't move, he didn't dare. Harry had seen him. The moment he did all hope had left his eyes.  
  
His stomach dropped. That look. Harry knew that Draco was no hero, that he wasn't coming to save the day. Draco looked away from Harry ashamed. Voldemort was going to kill him and he was just going to stand by and watch another wizard die.   
  
All Draco wanted to do was run. That's the coward he was. He wasn't fighting for good or evil, he was just running. Away from the conflict. The pain. The choice. He wasn't even protecting his friends in the battle upstairs.  
  
He'd seen the true face of his parents and suddenly the dark wasn't so inviting anymore. Not as Blaise Zabini, his friend, a Slytherin, stood and defied them. He'd watched Blaise fall. Choose to fight for Dumbledore be killed.  
  
They'd be fighting up there for hours and there was no way anyone could get through in time, not even Dumbledore. It would be too late to help Harry; those who cared for him would still be fighting the Death Eaters and such upstairs.  
  
The dungeons had seemed a good place to hide, but instead, here they were. The Dark Lord Voldemort and the great Harry Potter. Fighting to the death. And Draco was the only witness.  
  
He could see Weasley's body; was he dead? Loyal friend to the end that one, he'd probably died trying to save Harry. *That's what you get when you play the hero: death. No good deed goes unpunished.*  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry's head snapped to the side like he'd been on the receiving end of one of Granger's famous slaps. An angry red gash appeared on Harry's cheek and he winced when he brought his hand to touch it. It was almost over now, Harry was weak, a goner, and Draco should just leave before Voldemort saw him.   
  
Draco couldn't move, he tried to shift himself from his spot to back out the door but his eyes kept returning to Harry. Harry's bloodied face and ripped robes. Harry who was struggling to stay on his knees, using his arms to keep himself propped up. Too many emotions conflicted within him, each fighting to win. *Just leave Draco! Look at him! He doesn't stand a chance*  
  
Then Harry stood. That stupid son of a bitch stood up. He couldn't just stay down and accept his end like a normal person. He could barely keep his legs steady enough to stay standing but he didn't care. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, ready to make his last stand. A hero till the end.   
  
"Finish it."   
  
"With pleasure, Harry."  
  
Draco cursed Harry under his breath. That stupid irresponsible foolhardy GRYFFINDOR! Why did the boy have to be so fucking brave? But Draco knew the answer.  
  
The only thing Harry had ever wanted to do was live. It was unjust that Harry had never been able to live properly. With a family, being loved, or at the very least without the shadow of destiny. Without Voldemort, Harry could have had a childhood. He could have had a life. It'd been all Harry had really wanted; it was obvious in his eyes whenever someone stared at his scar or pointed at him on the street. Something Harry had wanted so badly he'd die trying to get it.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and smiled. That crazy stupid smile he always got when he was chasing the snitch. His hair was a mess, his glasses broken, but he still looked strong. His eyes were shining a sharp metallic green. Harry quirked his eyebrows at Draco in a 'Why not? If I go I may as well go with a bang' way, and at that moment Draco knew he couldn't just stand by and let Harry die.  
  
Voldemort's entire attention was focused on Harry. He saw Voldemort's body tense as he prepared himself for the curse he was about to cast. Forgetting all about his wand, Draco ran up behind Voldemort grabbing a heavy plated iron cauldron and swung it at his head.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Voldemort folded like a piece of cooked spaghetti. Harry stared at him open mouthed. Draco met his eyes, terrified, of what he'd see. "Ah... that was very muggle of me."  
  
Harry was still staring, disbelief in his eyes. There could be a troupe of naked dancing Veelas around and Draco doubted Harry would look as dumbfounded as he did now.  
  
"I … ah..." Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.  
  
"Harry! We're coming!" It was Hermione's voice. They'd broken through the Death Eaters. His parents. The enormity of what he'd just done came over Draco. With the face of a corned animal, Draco turned and fled the room.   
  
"Wait! Why?! Draco, WHY?!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's body tensed. He'd felt that surge of adrenaline and he was ready to run. He looked from Voldemort to Lucius to Hermione and finally to Harry, and made a choice.   
  
Draco straightened his back. He would not run, he was no coward. Not now and never again. He raised his wand at Harry and looked him in the eye. He looked defiantly back, braced for the impact of the curse but nothing in his eyes said he'd beg for mercy. Looking at Hermione he saw that one supposedly unconscious witch was up to something. Her body was shifting about but her eyes remained on him.  
  
"I think you find that I am not well versed in the use of Cruciatus, My Lord." Voldemort moved closer to Draco in what he must have thought was a sign of encouragement. "You'll find My Lord, that this is the reason I was unable to finish what I began last night." At that, Draco met Hermione's eyes and she gave him a knowing glance.   
  
"I wouldn't have thought that Lucius would allow you to be so inexperienced."  
  
"Oh no, My Lord, it's not inexperience that troubles me." Draco was staring into Harry's eyes now, searching for acknowledgement from Harry that he understood what Draco had to do.   
  
"Not inexperience?"  
  
"No My Lord, you see it is simply because I didn't want to." And with that, Draco spun and screamed, "Consto Vulnero" Surprised by the curse, Voldemort was momentarily stunned. At the same moment, Hermione used Harry's wand - which she had taken from his back pocket while everyone was distracted - and yelled "Stupify" at Lucius.   
  
Draco leapt over to Harry and Hermione and with one last look at his favourite room, they Apparated.   
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only the epilogue to go peoples. 


	7. Tie Up

TITLE: Coming Down – The Tie Up  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did I'm sure I'd be richer  
  
Authors note: Kind of an emotional little spiel to tie up loose ends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into his empty apartment. He stiffly shrugged out of his heavy robs and hung them up neatly in a cupboard. Aurors training was hard work and Mad-Eye was a tough teacher.   
  
There wasn't too much to his apartment at the moment. It was filled with classic black furniture and a few scattered boxes. Some of the stuff was what he had managed to steal from the Manor, but most of it was donated from various parties. Despite it's currently messy nature it still had his style and good taste.   
  
He had a place to call his own now. Didn't matter that only a few people new where it was. Actually the fewer the better, according to a clumsy but pretty little Aurora named Tonks. The price on his head was worth the Malfoy Manor.   
  
Draco was sure he could get used to his new life. So what if he had to wash his own clothes? So what if his robes weren't brand new? So what if he had to cook his own food? At least he wasn't dead.   
  
Draco slumped on his couch. His life was harder now, but it was worth it. He didn't think he was a coward anymore, and none of the people around him did either. He'd made his choice, the right choice. The hard one. He didn't have a family now; his parents had made that clear with the first 3 attempts on his life since the incident at the Manor.   
  
Draco didn't mind as much as he thought he would. His parents didn't really love him; just watching Molly Weasley with her children made him realise that. She'd even offered to let Draco live at the Burrow, much to Ron's revulsion. And he couldn't bring himself to get rid of a bizarre coloured blanket she'd knitted him despite it not fitting in with his décor.   
  
People had taken his conversion in different ways. Dumbledore had grinned and offered him a lemon drop. Seamus Finnigan had laughed, and didn't stop for at least an hour. Neville Longbottom had punched him the first day he walked into the Ministry of Magic, screaming that a Death Eater must have escaped the guards.   
  
A lot of people still didn't trust him, but Harry did. He smiled. Harry Potter, his arch nemesis, who had walked up to Cornelius Fudge and told him quite plainly that Draco was now fighting on there side and that if he didn't accept it Harry was withdrawing his support from Fudge's leadership. *If someone had told me that two years ago, I would have hexed them.*   
  
Harry Potter, his arch nemesis, who somehow managed to cheer Draco up when he went into a faze of depression. Harry who understood that if you let it, the darkness could consume you. Some days where worse than others, where Draco would yell and scream to just be left alone in a cave somewhere for the rest of his days. Everyone else would run for the hills, not Harry though. Harry always just smirked at him, "If I'm persistent enough to keep living despite all the attempts on my life, then I'm sure as hell not going to leave you alone just because you say so."  
  
Ron had been one of the hardest people to win over, but despite his behavior towards him, Draco knew Ron trusted him. It had been difficult at first; Draco'd taken one hell of a beating when Ron had found out who was responsible for what had happened to his Hermione. That was until Hermione intervened, and refused to sleep with him again until he apologized. Since then, Draco and Ron had come to an understanding; they'd never be friends, but they trusted each other with their lives.   
  
Hermione had been was one of Draco's most avid supporters. She held no grudges, and though he knew she endured Merlin knows how many nightmares because of what he did to her, she still stuck by him. Some days he just wanted to turn and run when he saw her, he couldn't stand the guilt. It was without a doubt the worst thing he had ever done and it killed him with shame when Hermione would smile at him or laugh at something he said. He didn't understand why she could just forgive him, after everything. He'd asked her why once, and she'd replied in that annoying, superior, know-it-all voice, "Because you deserve to be forgiven, you prat." Like that was everything he needed to know.   
  
It was a little unnerving to have someone believe in him so completely. He'd been brought up in a household of lies and deceit, one where he had to play mind games to get what he wanted. To have people be his friends without ulterior moments was intimidating, and at his most paranoid moments he'd be wondering why Harry gave him the rest of his dessert. *Well considering how much he eats, that was a fair suspicion*   
  
Draco slumped onto his couch and kicked off his shoes. He knew the day would come where he would have to face his mother and father again. Things were heating up and a confrontation was coming, in the finale battle sense. At least Draco was happy about which side he stood on. He knew even if he didn't make it, like many of them wouldn't, he would have succeeded. Because he had chosen his own path, finally, and he had chosen right. Draco grinned lazily. *Merlin I'm a self-righteous git*  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to everyone for your reviews and support, and of course Suzie, my lovely lovely beta. Whom without their would be spelling and grammer mistakes galore (you only have to have read the earlier chapters before there were changes made to realise that) 


End file.
